Zeus
Zeus According to Greek mythology, Zeus is the Greek god of the sky and he is the king of gods. He also ruled over what people thought was the biggest mountain on the world, Mount Olympus. People have called him "The Father of Gods and Men". His wife and queen of the gods is Hera. Zeus and the Becoming of a King Zeus was the only one of 6 godly children that didn’t get eaten thanks to his loving mother Titaness Rhea. He was taken to Mount Ida in Crete to be raised by Gaia and to be trained in battle and combat. When he was old enough he went back to Cronus and demanded that he disgorge his siblings. He then released the brothers of Cronus, the Gigantes, the Hecatonchires, and the Cyclops from there dungeon in Tartarus. In gratitude the Cyclops gave Zeus the master thunderbolt. Then along with his siblings and Cronus's siblings, they declared war on the Titans called the Titanomachy. Zeus and his army won the war and they cast Cronus and his army to Tartarus. Then the gods drew lots to see who would rule over what. Zeus became god of the sky. Since he was the leader of the army that defeated the Titans, Zeus became King of the gods. Zeus's Wrath Zeus like every other god has emotion and people tend to anger Zeus. When people anger Zeus he will take it upon himself to either destroy them on the spot or send them to eternal punishment in the Underworld. The terrible king Tantalus was sent Tartarus to Tartarus by Zeus after he cut up his son Pelops, boiled him, and served him as food when he was invited to dine with the gods. He also stole the ambrosia from the gods. His punishment was very tragic indeed. He was forced to swim in a pond with delicious food dangling above him. Every time he reached up to get fruit they would raise higher and every time he went to get a drink of water the water would sink down. Sisyphus was a man that tried to trick the gods. Zeus sent Sisyphus to the Underworld as a punishment and Sisyphus tricked the god Persephone into letting him return to the Upper world because he didn’t have the proper burial performed on him. Zeus was so enraged that he sent Sisyphus to eternal punishment. Until the end of time Sisyphus would have to roll a giant boulder up a mountain and it would roll back down when it was almost reached the top. Zeus and His Many Wifes Zeus thought that since he was the King of gods that he could marry whomever he wanted. He married many different goddesses but at the end he always went back to Hera. But since he had many different wives he also had different kids. He even married mortals and those mortals gave birth to different heroes such as Hercules. Bibliography "Browsing DeviantART." Browsing DeviantART. Web. 16 May 2012. . —